


The Physical Impossibility of Death in the Mind of Someone Living

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tobio-chan, you’re so lucky.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You’re so lucky that someone loves you. You’re so lucky that the person you love also loves you.”</p><p>“… Oikawa-san?”</p><p>Kageyama had never seen Oikawa cried like that before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Physical Impossibility of Death in the Mind of Someone Living

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy to Damien Hirst's artwork.

Oikawa liked Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi didn’t like him like that.

That was something everyone knew.

It got to the point where Oikawa looked for solace to Kageyama, who, really, knew nothing better. It was a cold, end of the year evening when Kageyama opened his front door to Oikawa, whose face was red from cold. His plaid scarf was damp from the snow. Oikawa had messaged Kageyama before that he was going to visit and he honestly didn’t think Kageyama would accept.

Well, at least, Kageyama he knew back in Kitagawa Daiichi definitely wouldn’t accept.

Kageyama behaved quite politely the whole time. He brought hot tea for both of them in his bedroom, where Oikawa curled on top of Kageyama’s bed and whined all evening long.

“Tobio-chan, you’re dating Shrimpy, right?” bawled Oikawa into his knees.

“Um,” Kageyama blinked. “How do you know?”

Oikawa lifted his pouty face, “Don’t underestimate me! I have Love Radar, you know.”

“Huh?” Kageyama frowned at the brown haired boy. “What does that mean?”

And Oikawa looked at Kageyama, smiling. His awkward, lonely junior had a boyfriend now.

“Tobio-chan, you’re so lucky,” smiled Oikawa.

“Huh?”

“You’re so lucky that someone loves you. You’re so lucky that the person you love also loves you.”

“… Oikawa-san?”

Kageyama had never seen Oikawa cried like that before. The setter didn’t know what to do, so he waited until Oikawa stopped crying and handed his senior a box of tissue.

“Tobio-chan, you changed,” sniffled Oikawa to tissue on his hands. “I think that’s great. Shrimpy must have been love you good.”

Kageyama blushed and looked up, “Well, he is a very caring person.”

And Oikawa knew he should be happy for Kageyama, but all he could feel was envy, for he couldn’t be that way with Iwaizumi.

Even though Oikawa had dried his face again, his tears started to spill out once more.

“Hey, Tobio-chan, what am I supposed to do?” he dabbed the tissue into his face, which was useless, for he kept crying. “He doesn’t like me like that, but I love him. Tobio-chan, what am I supposed to do?”

Kageyama could only hand Oikawa more tissue.

When Oikawa finally fell asleep crying on Kageyama’s bed, Kageyama took his phone from his study table and wrote to Hinata. `‘Oikawa-san is sad and staying the night in my house. K’`

`‘Roger. But why are you telling me this, Kageyama? Hx’`

`‘Because you’re my boyfriend. K’`

`‘Oh. Cool. Thanks, Kageyama. Hx’`

`‘Anytime. Oh yeah, Hinata?'  
`

`'Yeah?'`

`'I love you. K'`

`'That's unusual. I love you too, Kageyama. I'll see you tomorrow for morning practice, OK? Hx'`

`'Yes. I'll see you tomorrow. K'`

Kageyama shoved his phone into his pocket, draped blanket towards sleeping Oikawa, turned off his bedroom’s lamp, and then walked to the sofa in the living room where he was going to spend the night.


End file.
